Decorative display devices for the production of interesting visual effects have been employed in recent years as amusement devices, attention-getters, elements of advertising displays and the like. While such prior art display devices have taken many forms, it is specifically noted that visual display devices employing a fluid medium to suspend or agitate either a second fluid or particles have heretofore been available in the prior art. However, unlike the present invention, the fluid medium in such devices has been limited to liquids, and the motion of the liquid has been due to thermally induced convection currents and due to the liquid properties, the visual effects have been limited.